f2p_runescapefandomcom-20200213-history
Explorer's Ring
The Explorer's ring is a reward from the Lumbridge and Draynor Diary. There are three forms of ring: Bronze (the first ring), Silver (second ring) and Gold (final and best ring). Each ring offers a slight bonus to Magic attack and Prayer, as well as the extra bonuses described below. The silver and the gold rings are both upgrades of the previous version(s) of the ring, not new and separate items. Rings Explorer's ring 1: Bronze - Beginner tasks When all of the beginner tasks are completed, players can talk to Explorer Jack to obtain the Explorer's ring and an antique lamp, which grants 500 experience in a selected skill upon activation. This ring provides 1 charge to restore 50% of the player's Run energy, and recharges every 24 hours at 0000 (UTC). Explorer's ring 2: Silver - Easy tasks Once all the easy tasks have been completed, players may talk to Bob the Axe Seller in Lumbridge to upgrade the Explorer's ring, as well as receive an antique lamp that grants 1,000 experience in a selected skill. This gives the ring 2 charges to restore run energy, as well as the ability to cast Low Level Alchemy 30 times per day without the use of runes. Casting the spell gives Magic experience and requires level 21 magic. The ring also gives the wearer a 10% chance (per rune essence, not per rune created) of receiving extra runes when crafting fire, earth, air or water runes. The additional runes grant the normal amount of experience for crafting that type of rune, although the effect of runecrafting gloves will not work on those additional runes. For example, crafting 28 rune essence into air runes plus getting 2 additional runes grants 28×5 + 2×5 = 150 Runecrafting experience. Note that it is not usable in the Mage Training Arena Alchemists Playground. Explorer's ring 3: Gold - Medium tasks Finally, after completing all of the medium tasks in the diary, players may talk to Ned in Draynor Village to receive the final version of the ring, as well as an experience lamp that grants 1,500 experience in a selected skill. This ring provides the same bonuses as the previous rings, as well as providing the user with 3 run recharges, and also acts as a free teleport to the cabbage field south of Falador. (This is described by Ned as travelling on the dual cabbageway; And commonly referred to as the "cabbage-port" by players.) The teleport has unlimited charges, while the run recharges and low alchemy charges reset every 24 hours at 0000 (UTC). Benefits * The teleport spell is useful for free-to-play fishing on Karamja island. When they are done fishing, players may use the ring to teleport to the cabbage field, bank in Draynor Village and use the ring to teleport back near Port Sarim. This saves 30 coins, an extra space for fish (assuming only 30 coins are brought to Port Sarim), as well as a fair amount of time. Optionally, players may teleport to Falador, bank at the West Falador Bank and use the ring to teleport back near Port Sarim. This saves more time at the cost of a law rune, a water rune and two inventory spaces. In addition, the ring is useful for killing Green Dragons north of the Goblin Village, as the teleport transports the player close to Falador, which is just south of the Village. * The ring is useful for cutting run time between the Crafting Guild and East Falador Bank, especially when mining gold ore. * The ring also provides a consistent running time between trips when runecrafting, if used in conjunction with the Runecrafting Teleport Tablets. Thus, no matter which altar is used to craft the rune essence, the time between trips will be approximately one minute. * When combined with the altar teleports obtained from The Great Orb Project, it can be one of the faster ways to train runecrafting in f2p, by withdrawing the rune essence (with tiara equipped and teletab in inventory), teleporting to the altar, crafting the runes, teleporting to the cabbage field, running back to Draynor bank, then repeating. * The ring can be used in the Fist of Guthix minigame to recharge the wearer's run energy. This is helpful when they need to run or attack their opponent depending on their current role (hunter or hunted) in-game. * The ring is the only ring with a Prayer bonus, and the only free-to-play ring with any bonuses. This makes it a staple for all free players who have earned it. * Players gain the normal experience for casting Low Level Alchemy with the ring (31 experience). Due to the fact that a Nature Rune is not required, the ring's Low Level Alchemy is more economical than casting High Level Alchemy on items with a high alch value of less than three times the current nature rune price (3* = }}). * When runecrafting at an elemental altar (i.e. air, water, earth, or fire) while wearing the ring, the ring will "sparkle to life" and create extra runes for the wearer. According to Jagex, the ring gives you a 10% chance of crafting an extra rune per essence. By statistics though, the ring has an average of 1/8 chance of producing an extra rune per rune essence. This means that one should expect, on average, 2 to 7 extra runes per trip, if each trip consists of 28 rune essence. * The ring is useful for farmers because the teleport spot is a cabbage patch just south from an Allotment, Herb, and Flower patch. Use of the ring is especially popular among farmers using the Chain Farming technique, as it is the quickest teleport to the Falador patch. Unlike the Amulet of Glory, the explorer's ring does not require periodic recharging. Players are also close to the belladonna patch after using the teleport, with the agility shortcut through the broken railing providing even less walking distance to the patch. * The Great Orb Project is an excellent opportunity to gain extra runes using this ring. * It is a great way to cut running time between Port Sarim and Draynor Village bank when mining gold ore on Karamja. Trivia *When the recharge timer is up and the Explorer's Ring 3 is fully recharged, you used to be forcefully logged out with no prior notification. This was changed in one of Jagex's hidden updates. *If a player dies while wielding the ring, they will not be able to get it back from his or her gravestone. They will have to speak with the NPC that corresponds with the proper ring to get it back. * For some reason, possibly to prevent easy law rune crafting, the ring cannot be taken to Entrana. The monks of Entrana say something about its magic disrupting the flow of that on the island. This could be connected to the fact that the ring has a Magic bonus of +1. *While it is possible to take the ring into the Alchemist's Playground, it can not be used there. *The ring can be used to teleport to the Falador cabbage patch below level 20 Wilderness ground. *It would take 38 years, 4 months, and 24 days to reach Level 99 Magic using only the Explorer's ring 2's Low Level Alchemy ability. This is partly due to the fact that the ring is limited to 30 charges each day, thus allowing a maximum of only 930 Magic experience per day. *On the 19 August 2008, an unannounced change was made to the name of all of the explorer's rings: the parentheses were removed. *A player can use Cabbage Port while in combat. The easiest way to do this is to right click the ring and select Cabbage Port with the ring in your inventory. *When fighting or being attacked, while using Cabbage Port, either the cabbage disappears, or the cabbage continues its animation but the player changed his/her animation. The teleport process is not interrupted. * If a player attempts to restore their run energy when it is already at 100%, it will give a message saying "You are fully rested. You do not need to use the ring's power for the moment." But run energy will be wasted if the player tries to restore run energy at 51-99% run energy level. *If a player is sitting in a chair and Cabbage Ports, the cabbage does its animation but the player stays in the chair.‎ However, the player will still be teleported. * Although you can not log out when you enter the cabbage port animation, you can log out the second you enter the cabbage farm when you are finishing the animation. * Attempting to use the ring's low alchemy spell on the ring itself produces the text "The ring refuses to cast the spell on itself." * When attempting to use the ring's low alchemy spell in the Free for all, Clan Wars minigame; the text shows "Please go somewhere else if you want to do that." * When using the ring to restore run energy while wielding an Abyssal Whip, the weapon stays completely straight. *This teleport can be used as much as you like and uses no runes. *Like most teleports (with the exception of the Home Teleport spell) once cast, you can not stop it from teleporting you. *The Explorer's Ring 3 is currently the only free-to-play jewellery that has teleportation. *When you teleport using the explorer's ring the character will crouch down to fit inside the cabbage. *A recent bug means that players who complete the Beginner level of the diary are unable to obtain the ring from Explorer Jack. This bug has been fixed. *There's a glitch that when you use the new rest option, and then you use the teleport of the ring you can walk after you respawn in the field with the animation running. This too is the case if one teleports from a POH, as with all teleports out of a house. *The ring recharges every day at 00:00 GMT. However, if a player is logged in at that time, the ring will not be recharged until the next log in.